Las sorpresas de la vida
by Lore24
Summary: Una versión alternativa de cuando Connor tiro a Ángel al océano. Dónde Ángel es encontrado mucho más rápido. Advertencia: Contiene castigo corporal en forma de azotes.
1. Amarga realidad

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal, si a usted le molesta eso, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 1: Amarga realidad**

" _ **Connor, nunca olvides que soy tu padre y te quiero"**_

El adolescente sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué esas últimas palabras de Angelus le seguían resonando en la mente?! Se armo de valor y entro al hotel.

Los primeros en acercárse a él fueron Fred y Gunn, seguido de Lorne que al final se había decidido quedar en Los Ángeles después de que Ángel había desaparecido.

-¡Junior! ¡¿En dónde estabas?!-le exigió saber Gunn.

-¡A mí no me grites!-le grito de vuelta Connor.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-

-calmense. Connor, ¿Dónde estabas? No debes pasar la noche fuera de casa-le dijo Fred, en un tono maternal.

-yo...umh…necesitaba un tiempo, ya sabes, para estar solo-mintió Connor, evitando sus miradas.

-hueles a agua salada, ¿Estuviste en la playa?-dijo Gunn, levantándo una ceja.

-¿Qué más da? Me voy a dar una ducha-dijo Connor, evadiendo la pregunta.

-alto ahí, muchachito. ¿Has visto a tu padre? Porqué algo me da mala espina, y creo que la razón eres tú-dijo Fred, de repente molesta.

-¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas-dijo Connor, riendo nervioso.

-mientes-dijo Lorne, que le había leído los pensamientos –sabe dónde está Ángel-le dijo a sus compañeros.

-Connor, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu padre?-exigió saber Fred, cada vez más enojada. Connor retrocedió y su espalda choco con su tío Gunn, lo miro asustado y el moreno le lanzó una mirada de pura severidad.

-no puedo interpretar bien. Pero creo que tiene algo que ver con el océano-dijo Lorne.

-¡No es cierto! ¡MALDITO DEMONIO!-le grito Connor, enojado.

-¡Connor Ángel!-le grito Fred, en un tono de advertencia.

-eso me recuerda. Aún le debes una disculpa a Lorne-dijo Gunn, sujetando al muchacho el brazo para que no se le escapara.

-yo no me disculparé con un demonio-escupió Connor.

-lo harás, no era una petición-le gruño Gunn y le dio un empujoncito para que quedará enfrente de Lorne.

-estúpido demonio…-comenzo a refunfuñar el chico.

-Connor, hazlo bien-le reprocho Fred.

-Lorne, tío Lorne…-se retracto Connor, enfadado consigo mismo por las últimas palabras que había pronunciado.

-te escucho, Connor-dijo Lorne, con una sonrisa feliz.

-siento haberte llamado "Sucio demonio" y haberte dicho "maldito demonio" hace un rato-dijo Connor, apretando los dientes.

-está bien, disculpas aceptadas-dijo Lorne, abrazándolo. Connor no se resistió, hace tiempo que no recibia un abrazo sincero.

-Connor Ángel-dijo Gunn, para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?-dijo Connor, con un mohín.

-te lo preguntaré una sola vez: ¿Dónde está tu padre?-

-muerto gracias a ese amigo tuyo-

-no me refería a Holtz. ¿Pero cómo sabes que está muerto? ¡¿Dónde está Ángel, mocoso?!-le grito Gunn, sacudiéndolo.

-¡Charles, basta! Es sólo un crío-le recrimino Fred, poniéndose en medio de ambos. Connor le saco la lengua a Gunn.

-que maduro, Connor-le gruño Gunn.

-Connor, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu padre?-dijo Fred, girándose a verlo con una mirada furiosa. Connor trago saliva pero luego saco pecho, él no era ningún niño pequeño y ellos no eran ni sus tíos ni mucho menos sus padres.

-tuvo lo que se merecía-dijo, finalmente.

-¿Qué?-los tres adultos quedaron descolocados por la respuesta.

-¿Qué importa lo que le hice? Esa cosa no es mi padre-dijo Connor, enfurecido.

-sí que lo es-dijo Gunn, enojado.

-es un maldito vampiro, sádico, hijo de puta…-comenzó a despotricar el adolescente. No pudo evitarlo, era lo que sentía.

-¡Connor, ya está bien!-por primera vez, fue Lorne el que lo reprendió.

-si no vas a decir algo bueno de tu padre, mejor cierra la boca, ¿Me entendiste?-le dijo Gunn, en un tono amenazante que Connor no llego a detectar.

-tú no me das órdenes-le soltó Connor, desafiante. Y repentinamente, se encontro bocabajo sobre las rodillas de su tío Gunn.

-¡¿Ah, si?!-rugió el moreno, dándole dos nalgadas duras por encima del pantalón.

-¡CHARLES!-grito Fred, Lorne la detuvo aunque él también estaba sorprendido y hasta algo angustiado porque Gunn estuviera zurrando al niño milagro.

Connor se mordió el labio y obstinadamente se negó a hablar o siquiera mostrar signos de dolor.

-¿Qué paso, niñito? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?-le pregunto Gunn, con sarcasmo, a su "sobrino". Mientras le daba dos nalgadas más y dejaba su mano descansar sobre el trasero del chico.

-¡Me dijiste que cerrará la boca!-grito Connor, muy enojado.

-me refería a ese momento. No sé qué anda pasando por esa cabeza hueca tuya, ¡Pero vas a hablar!-

-¡NO!-le grito Connor, lanzándole una mirada de "¡Oblígame!".

-bien, no quería hacer esto. Pero no me estás dejando sin opciones-dijo Gunn, desabrochando el cinturón y luego el pantalón de Connor y desprediendolo junto con la ropa interior.

-¡GUNN, MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-le grito Connor, intentando zafarse.

-uno de mis últimos recursos. Tal vez un buen azote con la cola al aire te suelten la lengüita-le dijo Gunn, con calma.

-¡Pero están Fred y Lorne! ¡No lo hagas!-grito Connor, desesperado.

-oh, no, amiguito. Eso no pasará. Ellos no tienen ningún problema en ver tu trasero siendo azotado, ¿O si?-dijo Gunn, Lorne y Fred sólo se límitaron a mover la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¡AAAAAYYY! ¡GUNN, ESO ME HA DOLIDO!-le grito Connor, al sentir tres palmadas.

-es una azotaina, Conn, se supone que tiene que doler-dijo Gunn, divertido. El chico soltó un gruñidito –sólo tienes que comenzar a decir la verdad y dejo de pegarte-agrego, sin dejar de darle nalgadas fuertes.

-¡ANTES TENDRÁS QUE MATARME!-le espeto Connor, rabioso.

-oh, no, chiquito. Eres mi sobrino, y los tíos no hacen eso con sus sobrinitos por muy malvados que sean estos-

Connor soltó un gruñidito. Pero finalmente, se dio por vencido.

Y les contó la verdad. Sus tíos estaban furiosos pero dejarían que Ángel se encargara de su mocoso a su debido tiempo.

En eso, recibieron una llamada de Wesley. Que había encontrado a Ángel.

Los ojos del muchacho detonaban odio puro. Su plan había fallado.

Gunn sabía lo que estaba pensando su sobrino. Y le pareció el momento adecuado para soltarle una sorpresa…

-así es, papi vuelve a casa…y me parece que te va a dar unos _azotes_ -le advirtió Charles a Gunn, recalcando la última palabra.

Eso hizo que a Connor se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Se pregunto si como Holtz, las nalgadas eran el "castigo favorito" de Ángel.

Trataba de darle vueltas a su razonamiento para sonar miserable, afligido o algo así. Tal vez así "papá" no sería tan duro con él. Pero la cosa no se le daba bien.

Lo que había hecho era despiadado e ingrato. Con un hijo así, Ángel ya no necesitaba enemigos.

La cabeza de Connor estaba por explotar de tanto pensar. Que ni siquiera noto cuando Wesley llego con un débil Ángel.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que su padre lo abrazaba…quiero decir, Ángel. Hasta ahora Connor seguía con la idea fija de que su padre verdadero era Holtz.

Connor lloro sin control. Le había hecho algo más que horrible a ese vampiro y este en vez de abofetearlo, matarlo o echarlo a la calle… ¡Lo estaba abrazando!

Cuando el chico logró calmarse lo suficiente, Ángel lo aparto un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos.

La charla fue intensa y larga. Pero las cosas quedaron claras.

Ahora la "cosa" no se llamaba más Ángel sino papá, por lo menos para Connor. Lo amaba y le perdonaría todo.

Pero eso no significaba que Connor no se llevaría un castigo.

Así que, para resumir, El Destructor (Connor) se fue a dormir con el trasero calentito esa noche.

Y rayos, su curación acelerada no podía luchar con la fuerza de vampiro de su padre.

Entonces, el "pobrecito" no tuvo más remedio que dejar que Ángel lo consolara, lo metiera a la cama, le cantará una canción de cuna y le diera un beso en la frente cuando el niño ya estaba cayendo dormido.


	2. Sólo el principio

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Sólo el principio**

Al día siguiente, Ángel y los demás adultos del hotel se despertaron temprano.

Y comenzaron a hablar sobre Connor y su última "ocurrencia".

-no logro entenderlo, Ángel. Aquí le hemos dado un hogar, lo hemos cuidado todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo ha podido?-dijo Fred, desilusionada. Gunn la abrazo y ella no pudo evitar llorar un poco –habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, ahora sólo quiero hacerle daño…-

-adelante, Fred, hazme más daño-espeto Connor, parado a los pies de la escalera.

-¡Cállate!-le grito Winifred, enojada.

-me da igual, te acostumbras-dijo el chico, muy desafiante.

-¡Connor, cierra el pico!-lo mandó a callar su padre. El adolescente cerró la boca y lo miro lleno de rencor.

-calmense todos-pidió Wesley.

-sí. Pero hay que aclararle a "la boca pequeña" algunas cosas-comento Lorne, refiriéndose a Connor.

-¡No me llames así, sucio demonio!-le grito él, ofendido.

-ya fue suficiente, Junior-lo regaño Gunn.

-¡No me digas qué hacer!-le grito Connor, rabioso.

-no, tú no _nos_ digas qué hacer-le dijo Fred, con una mirada de madre estricta.

Connor apretó los dientes.

-bien, amiguito, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-pregunto Wesley, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al muchacho.

-ustedes me tienen harto-espeto él, furioso.

-Wes no se refería a eso, mocoso-le dijo Lorne.

-¡Qué importa! Angelus está aquí con ustedes como querían, ¿O no? ¡Ya dejenme en paz!-les grito Connor, avanzando hacía la puerta principal. Ángel lo agarro del brazo, Connor le devolvió una mueca de desdén.

-creí haber sido claro contigo anoche. Pero al parecer, necesitas que te recuerden las cosas más de una vez-le dijo su padre, arremángandose la mano libre y haciendo un ademán de azote. Connor inmediatamente se cubrió la retaguardia.

-adelante, Ángel. Creo que es lo que lo _único_ que _necesita_ nuestro _pequeño ingrato_ -dijo Lorne, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado un premio. Connor lo miro con odio.

-a mí no me molestaría-dijo Gunn, encogiéndose de hombros.

-a mí tampoco-dijo Fred, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-la disciplina es ayuda al proceso de madurez-dijo Wesley, como si fuera algo natural.

Connor soltó un gruñido.

Ángel se tocó la sien, agotado. Le dio dos rápidas palmadas en el trasero a Connor, que le hicieron dar unos brinquitos al chico. Luego le soltó el brazo.

-no es justo. Ya me nalg…eso, ayer-se quejo Connor, poniéndose de todos los colores mientras se frotaba las posaderas intentando aliviar la picazón.

-pues lo que no te quede grabado en la cabeza, yo lo grabaré…en tu _trasero_ -le dijo Ángel, resaltando la última palabra. Connor tragó saliva -¿Entendiste?-

-sí, señor-murmuro Connor, molesto.

-Conn, sólo soy papá y eso también te lo dije ayer-dijo Ángel, tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-sí, pa…padre-dijo Connor, con dificultad.

-bueno, es un inicio-dijo Gunn, mirando a Ángel que había hecho una mueca.

-sí, eso creo. Vamos a desayunar-dijo Ángel, pasando un brazo hasta el hombro de Connor y atrayéndolo a él.

Connor lo miro confundido pero luego se relajo.

El desayuno se desarrollaba en plena tranquilidad. Claro, exceptuando las partes en que Connor hacía muecas, pucheritos, mohínes, o lloriqueos a causa del dolor que le provocaba estar sentado.

-deberíamos decirselo-le susurro Fred a Wesley.

-sí, también lo estuve pensando-dijo Ángel, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Decirle qué a quién?-pregunto Connor, masticando un trozo de Waffle.

-hijo…umh…-

-mejor se lo digo yo-dijo Fred, sonriéndole a Ángel. Connor los miro asustado.

-tranquilo, Junior, no estás en problemas-le dijo Gunn, riendo.

-cariño, antes de que…ocurriera "eso"-dijo Fred, refiriéndose a cuando enterro a Ángel en el océano -…estuvimos pensando en mandarte a una escuela-

-¿Y qué es una escuela?-pregunto Connor, confundido.

-por favor…-exclamo Wesley, pasándose la mano por el rostro. Lorne rodó los ojos.

-la escuela es un lugar dónde vas a aprender cosas nuevas, hijos-le dijo Ángel, con paciencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Y para qué? Si ya sé lo que tengo que saber-dijo Connor, más confundido aún.

- _Sparky_ , la caza no lo es todo en la vida-le dijo Gunn, mirándolo.

-¿No?-

-no, Connor. Tienes que aprender otras cosas. Como lo que te enseñaba…tu padre-dijo Ángel, apretando los dientes. Connor, por dentro, se sonreía triunfante.

-sí, padre me enseño a leer y otras cosas mientras crecía. Pero, ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-

-en la escuela aprendes cosas como esas y más-le dijo Fred, sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir a esa "escuela"? ¿No puedo aprenderlas aquí en el hotel?-pregunto Connor, pensativo.

-podrías. Pero es mejor la escuela. Así te conoces con chicos de tu edad-dijo Lorne, con media sonrisa.

-no me gusta como suena eso-dijo Connor, con los ojos como búho.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunto Ángel, mirándolo.

-porque…porque…no sé. No me gusta y ya-

-bueno, ese "no me gusta y ya" tendrá que cambiar. Porque vas a ir a la escuela y espero que te portes bien, obedezcas a tus profesores y no me llame el director porque te pusiste a hacer travesuras-le dijo Ángel, serio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto su hijo, sin entender nada.

-cuando vas a la escuela tienes que quedarte un cierto tiempo, desde la mañana a la tarde-le explico Winifred.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿No puedo volver al hotel durante ese tiempo?-

-no, chico, tienes que quedarte ahí hasta que llegue la hora de salida y te vayamos a recoger-le dijo Gunn.

-¡No quiero ir a la escuela!-grito Connor, aterrado. Y para sorpresa de todos, se abrazó a Lorne –tío Sucio Demonio, no dejes que me lleven a ese lugar, por favor-le suplicó como un niño pequeño.

-niñito, bebé, tranquilo. La escuela no es tan mala como te la imaginas-lo tranquilizo Lorne, acariciándole la cabeza –si vas a la escuela y te comportas, cuando vuelvas…te daré un regalo. Y todos los días que vayas y te portes bien en la escuela-

-¿En serio?-le pregunto Connor, con los ojos irradiando entusiasmo.

-claro que sí, pequeñito-le dijo Lorne, dándole un beso en la sien.

-Lorne, no lo malcries-le dijo Ángel, rodando los ojos.

-es mi único "sobrino", ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Estás equivocado si crees que con tanta dureza vas a lograr ganarte su confianza-le espeto el demonio, sorprendiéndolo.

-no lo trate con dureza-dijo Ángel, entre excusándose y quejándose.

-siiiii. Me pegó fuerte. Papi me pegó muuy muuy fuerte, tíito-le dijo Connor a Lorne, con ojos de cachorrito.

-pobre bebé. ¿Quieres que te dé un medicamento para que pase el dolor?-le dijo él, enternecido.

-¡LORNE!-gritaron los demás, a coro.

-sí, sí-dijo Lorne, ofendido –luego te doy algo para aplacar el dolor-le susurro a Connor.

Ángel apretó los dientes, fingiendo no haber escuchado eso.

-hijo, ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha?-

-sí, papá-respondió Connor, de muy malos modos. Mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba al baño dando pisotones.

-siento como si esto sólo fuera el principio…-dijo Gunn, preocupado.

-ni que lo digas-dijo Wesley, resoplando.

-sólo necesita una familia que lo proteja, lo quiera y le ponga límites. Es todo. Digo, eso funciono con Holtz, ¿no?-dijo Ángel, restándole importancia. Wesley se encogió de hombros, Lorne hizo una mueca, Gunn miro el techo como esperando un milagro, y Fred hizo media sonrisa.

 _Y, Charles tenía razón, ese sólo era el principio…_


End file.
